Kyanchome and Parco Folgore
Summary Kyanchome is a demon from the demon world who was known as a crybaby, and was bullied by Tio. After encountering Gash in the human world, and seeing how strong he was, Kyanchome was encouraged to grow stronger as well. Folgore, an Italian idol, aided Kyanchome in his quest for strength, helping the idol to grow in character as well. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C, likely far higher, Varies with Miriararu Poruku | At least 10-B, possibly 10-A Name: Kyanchome | Parco Folgore Origin: Konjiki no Gash Bell Gender: Male | Male Age: Unknown | Early Twenties Classification: Demon, Child with the Yellow Book, Crybaby | Human, Book Keeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low overtime. All demons should have this level of regeneration), Shapeshifting (Poruku), Size Manipulation (Koporuku), Illusion Creation (Dikaporuku) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Duplication (Dima Buruku) | All previous abilities, Power Nullification (Fo Suporuku), Power Mimicry (Miriararu Poruku), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Shin Poruku) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Gash) | Town level (Comparable to the likes of Gash and Tio) | At least Town level (Held off a dioga class spell, fought against Zeon) | At least Town level (Defeated Gash and Kiyo), Varies with Miriararu Poruku (The power of the spell directly depends upon the perceived strength of the copied spell from the opponents) | Human level, possibly Athlete level Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Gash) | At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Gash and Tio. Evaded attacks from Elgim E.O) | At least Subsonic+ (Fought against Rodeux) | At least Subsonic+ (Defeated Gorm) | At least Athletic Human, likely Subsonic+ (Has kept up with Kyanchome in battle) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Gash) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class | Human Class, possibly Athlete Class Durability: Large Building level (Was able to take multiple Zakeru's while he was small) | Town level (Is capable of tanking multiple spells from demons on this level) | At least Town level (Stronger than before) | At least Town level (Stronger than before), Varies with Miriararu Poruku (The copied spells can also be defensive ones) | Town level (Has tanked multiple attacks from demons of this level) Stamina: Very High (Has to always fight both his opponent, and to protect his book keeper) | Very High (Capable to tanking attacks above his paygrade, and still using heart energy to cast spells) Range: Standard melee range, Varies with Miriararu Poruku, Planetary with Shin Poruku Standard Equipment: Folgore typically carries around a set of matches Intelligence: Below Average | Average Weaknesses: Is a bit of a crybaby, doesn't like to fight. Few truly offensive spells | Few truly offensive spells | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The First Spell: Poruku Kyanchome is able to transform into anything he desires. Unfortunately, the spell has a clear weakness in that Kyanchome has some kind of deformity that separates him from the original. For example, when he turned into Kiyomaru, he had a long nose. Or when he turned into Victoream's body, his duck face was visible on it. Though the spell is typically used just to create a small opening. Such as when he transformed into a false wall. The Second Spell: Koporuku Kyanchome transforms into a small version of himself. About the size of a chocolate bar. He seems to retain all of his physical stats in this form. This is his go to form for burning books, as his small stature makes it easy for him to snake up on unaware book holders with a match. The Third Spell: Dikaporuku A giant mist cloud forms, turning into a giant version of Kyanchome that stands at around 40 meters tall. This is actually an illusion, and the real Kyanchome stands in the shadow of his illusory self. Attack that hit the illusion cause that portion of the illusion to mist over, making it seem as though the illusion has struck. Though the attacks simply pass through. The illusion mimics what Kyanchome does, which helps convince the opponent that it's real. The Fourth Spell: Dima Buruku Kyanchome creates multiple clones of himself. Around ten or so. These clones are stronger than Kyanchome is normally, and a group of them was able to drastically decrease the energy of a dioga class spell, and outright tank a gigano class spell. The clones are manipulated through Kyanchome's emotions, and grow stronger as his determination and resolve does. Noted by an aura around them. The Fifth Spell: Fo Suporuku Kyanchome places his hands together with his index fingers extended. When the spell is cast, a glow is emitted from his hands. This spell hijacks the opponent's brain, making them think their spell has failed, and making them cancel the spell themselves. The Sixth Spell: Miriararu Poruku Kyanchome hijacks the opponent's mind again, this time fooling them into believing that they are being attacked by their own spell. This causes their brain to inflict real damage on their bodies, equal to that of the copied spell. This spell is most effective against spells unique to his opponent, as they know better than anyone the strength of their own spell. This was one of the spells used to defeat Gash. It is assumed that Gash's Bao Zakeruga was used against him. The Seventh Spell: Shin Poruku Kyanchomes sends his opponents to an illusory world where he is able to completely manipulate their hearts and minds. The control is so thorough, that even if the opponent knows it's an illusion, they are unable to break out of it. Presumably, this is the spell that allowed them to defeat Kiyo and Gash. When this spell was used on Gorm, Kyanchome was able to conjure a form that literally ate all of Gorm's spells, and could render him powerless with a thought if he so chose. When Gash used this spell, he was capable of recreating the entire planet and the space around it as a falsehood for Clear Note to see. Key: Beginning of Series | Thousand Year Demon Arc | Faudo Arc | Final Arc | Parco Folgore Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7